Jiren
|FirstApp = "The Universes Begin to Make Their Moves - Their Individual Motives" |Gender = Male |Date of death = |Occupation = Member of the Pride Troopers |Allegiance = Pride Troopers Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = Belmod (superior) Khai (superior) Marcarita (superior) Toppo (leader/friend) Dyspo (comrade) Kahseral (general) Cocotte (comrade) Vuon (comrade) Tupper (comrade) Zoiray (comrade) Kettol (comrade) Kunsi (comrade) }} , known as is a member of the Pride Troopers who participates in the Tournament of Power. He is said by Toppo to be the strongest member of Team Universe 11. Appearance Jiren is a tall, muscular humanoid that appears like the Aliens known as "The Greys", appearing similar to other Grey-type characters like Jaco and the Referee. He has gray skin, big round black eyes and nostrils in place of a full nose. He wears the uniform of the Pride Troopers consisting of a red spandex suit with black sections around the collar and legs, white gloves and white boots. Personality Being a Pride Trooper, it can be assumed Jiren has the same sense of justice as his comrades. Like Toppo, Jiren is shown to be very stoic and serious about the tournament, as he knows that his entire universe is at stake, this was shown when he did not perform a pose like his teammates and when he told Goku to get lost when he tried to greet him. Jiren also appears to be a quiet person as he remained silent and only spoke when he told Goku to get lost, and before and after he attacked Kale. He is a brave individual, remaining unfazed while everyone was in either awe or fear of Kale's unleashed state; however he still took immediate action and defeated her easily. However, it is possible that he is a rather cold individual, as seen when he had absolutely no visual distress or shock at the erasure of Universe 9. Although another possibility is that he simply hid his emotions from his teammates to show that he was still calm and collected. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga thumb|Jiren meditating Alongside his fellow Pride Troopers, Jiren is selected to be a member of Team Universe 11 to participate in the Tournament of Power. When Universe 7 is selecting their team, Jiren is one of the foes from another Universe pictured by Old Kai. He is seen meditating for the tournament. He, along with the rest of the Pride Troopers participating in the Tournament of Power, arrive in the World of Void to start the Tournament of Power. Jiren, along with Toppo, looks just as serious for the tournament, as he knows the stakes of the tournament if they lose. When Goku arrives to greet him, Jiren manages to get right behind Goku and tells him to get lost, surprising Goku because Goku had his eyes on him the entire time, yet he was still unable to actually read his movements. When the Gods of Destruction who were reconstructing the arena realize the teams have already arrived, they begin to increase the speed of the reconstruction, causing the Katchi Katchin to fly at incredible speeds. All of the other fighters dodge the blocks, but Jiren was able to perfectly analyze the movement patterns of the blocks and found his position was perfectly fine, so just when they seemed like they were about to hit him, they avoided him completely. This leaves Goku very impressed, as he remarks Jiren is truly no ordinary fighter. He and the rest of the Pride Troopers prepared to fight as the Tournament of Power finally begins. When Rabanra prepared to fight him, Jiren scared him off by a single look. During Kale's rampage, Jiren defeats her with a single attack and at Goku until Toppo showed up and blasted him with Justice Flash. They then retreated to preserve stamina. Later on, when Brianne de Chateau unleashed her Light of Love all over the arena, Jiren knocked away one of the projectiles and tried to stop the attack completely with his Power Impact, only for Vegeta to beat him to it. Power Jiren is the strongest warrior in Universe 11, either rivaling or surpassing even Toppo, who is the leader of the Pride Troopers and a candidate of God of Destruction.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 82 He was able to move behind Goku in an instant without him noticing, even while Goku had his eyes on him. When the Gods of Destruction decided to finish fixing the ring faster, Jiren did not bother to dodge the high speed movement of Katchi Katchin as he had perfectly read their movement pattern - whereas everyone else opted to dodge. Also, when he and the Pride Troopers arrived, Cabba, Vegeta, and Goku all turned in shock at the enormous power they sensed, something they didn't do when any of the other opposing teams arrived, although it's possible they were referring to all of the Pride Troopers as a whole, and not Jiren's individual energy. According to Belmod, Jiren's style is to wait and let his opponents come to him and is able to scare Rabanra away by just staring at him. Jiren even made Goku a bit nervous to fight against him when Goku tried to talk to him. He defeated Uncontrollable Super Saiyan Kale with ease using a single Power Impact, who had managed to withstand a Kamehameha from Super Saiyan Blue Goku earlier and remain unfazed by it. Hit, the legendary assassin and the most powerful warrior from Universe 6 finds Jiren a "disturbing presence". When Jiren defeated Kale, Hit had the chance to fight him but chose to retreat instead. When Ribrianne was hypnotizing the majority of the fighters in the whole arena, Jiren prepared to stop her, but Vegeta stopped her instead. Techniques *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the manipulation of ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attacks. *'Power Impact' - Jiren fires a ki blast in the form of a fireball. It starts out relatively small but expands massively upon impact. He used this attack to stop Kale's rampage. *'Advanced Movement Analysis' - Jiren was able to properly predict where the Katchi Katchin was going to fly to by simply looking at their movement patterns, and did not even have to move because he knew exactly where they would go. Video games Jiren is set to appear in the arcade game Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *'Japanese': Eiji Hanawa *'English': TBA Battles *Jiren vs. Kale (Uncontrollable Super Saiyan) *Jiren vs. Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) Trivia *Jiren was originally set to debut in the episode "The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power", and appeared in the initial preview for it. However, he was replaced by fellow Pride Trooper Toppo in the final version. He was also meant to fight Goku in the episode "Never Forgive Son Goku! Toppo the Warrior of Justice Intrudes!", and the statement of him fighting Goku was accidentally kept in the episode synopsis. *Jiren's name appears to come from the word renji, Japanese for stove. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Jiren it:Jiren ca:Jiren Category:Tournament fighters Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Pride Troopers Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Superheroes Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials